Una noche en lo de T-Dog
by Gato Jazz
Summary: T-Dog, ferviente fanático de toda la vida de SK, se jacta de no tenerle miedo a nada ni a nadie. Una noche se ausenta de la charla nocturna de todos los días y con la fecha correspondiente muy, muy cerca, Glenn, Amy y Andrea deciden tomar cartas en el asunto y darle el susto de su vida. No saben que el susto se lo llevarán ellos… I RETO DE HALLOWEEN FORO OPEN! WALKERS INSIDE.


_Título_: Una noche en lo de T-Dog

_Tip:_ La inspiración para el relato surgió de Insomnia, libro de Stephen King y del juego Five Nights at Freddy's.

_Disclaimer_: No soy dueña de TWD. AMC abstenerse de demandarme.

**Este fic participa en el I Reto de Halloween del Foro "Open! Walkers Inside"**

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó con un libro que se caía del interior de la funda de una almohada. Un ejemplar de tamaño contundente, de color amarillo como un mundo que atardece y en el medio de la tapa una figura oscura que se dirige hacia la luz o que huye de ella. Tocó el suelo con un estrepitoso sonido que provocó la risa de la muchacha ante la clara torpeza del muchacho.<p>

Andrea y T-Dog conversaban animadamente alrededor de una fogata, Daryl se comía las uñas mientras escuchaba a un quieto Merle que le susurraba cosas en la oreja y Amy y Glenn se habían inmiscuido en la tienda de T-Dog en busca de esos caramelos que éste les había prometido para esa noche. Era el cumpleaños de Glenn.

Era la noche más hermosa que había visto el mundo desde que todo se fue al carajo. Los helicópteros ya no pasaban desde hacía días, las transmisiones de radio eran cada vez menos frecuentes y los reflectores nocturnos del ejército que habían reunido tanta gente brillaban por su ausencia.

—¡Ahí viene el niño del cumpleaños! —gritó Merle y se colocó algunos dedos en la boca para emitir un sonoro silbido.

Glenn y Amy caminaron hacia donde estaban todos reunidos con una media sonrisa que delataba que habían encontrado algo mejor que esos realmente deseados caramelos.

—¿Qué es esto, T? —preguntó Amy alcanzándole el libro.

T-Dog sonrió abiertamente mientras lo recibía y lo abrió en una página al azar mientras miraba a todos a través de él con mirada maquiavélica.

—Esto es… _Imsomnia_.

Tal gesto hizo que tanto Daryl como Merle rodaran los ojos y bufaran antes de irse de allí. Andrea alzó una ceja y los observó irse conteniendo comentarios al respecto de lo secos que eran ambos hermanos cuando se trataba de realizar cosas en grupo. Amy animaba a que T-Dog les contara más del libro y que, si tenía ganas, podría leérselos.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Glenn acercándosele.

—Pues… un hombre llamado Ralph Roberts comienza a sufrir un flagelo insoportable… no puede dormir por las noches. Esa condición se agrava a tal punto que le provoca sufrimiento y alucinaciones que resultan ser más reales de lo que parecían —explicó convincente.

—Es el de… —comenzó Glenn —Cloto… ¿Asechis? —Se rascó la nariz intentando recordar.

—Cloto, Láquesis y Atropos —recitó T-Dog revisando la solapa del libro. Su memoria también fallaba un poco a veces.

—¿Mitología griega? —inquirió Andrea recordando algo de repente.

—Exactamente —dijo cerrándolo. —¿En serio quieren que se los lea?

Andrea se acomodó en el asiento como toda respuesta y Amy y Glenn se sentaron más cerca del fuego, como si fueran niños pequeños buscando un sitio para escuchar mejor las historias del abuelo.

—Vale —decidió T-Dog. —Pero sólo porque no tengo nada mejor qué hacer… —rió y empezó con la lectura…

* * *

><p>La siguiente noche devino en un profundo debate sobre el libro y sobre las historias de terror en general. El tópico era para todos tan interesante que incluso Daryl y Merle se quedaron a compartir sus opiniones y escuchar los miedos irracionales que cada uno poseía.<p>

—Toda mi vida le tuve asco mortal a las ratas —confesaba Andrea. —Las patitas pequeñitas caminándome por los pies… Tuve esa sensación casi todas las noches por años, después de haber pisado una muerta un día en que tenía que salir a sacar la basura y no encontraba mis pantuflas. Florida es un asco —aclaró abrazándose las rodillas sin dejar de mirar las llamas.

—Yo detesto las arañas —dijo Glenn entre los gestos de los demás que asentían aprobando lo que acababa de decir.

—Tú no le temes a las arañas, pequeño —comenzó Merle y le propinó sonoros golpes en la espalda que casi hacen que la cara de Glenn se estampe contra la tierra. —A lo que le tienes miedo tú es a las grandes—

—Está bien, está bien —interrumpió T-Dog haciendo ademanes para tranquilizar el ambiente, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Merle desistió de marcar la longitud del "miedo" de Glenn y puso las manos a descansar en su entrepierna.

—¿Y tú? ¿A qué le temes? —preguntó Daryl de repente y con la mirada fija en él, descruzó las piernas y se sentó de lado. La mano izquierda siempre cerca de la boca y la uña del pulgar entre los dientes.

T-Dog arqueó una ceja.

—A nada. No le tengo miedo a nada.

Todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Merle.

—A… ¿nada? —inquirió sacando un fósforo del bolsillo y encendiendo su cigarrillo. —Suerte tienes.

—¿Ni siquiera a los caminantes? —preguntó Amy. —No te da miedo… ¿convertirte en uno de ellos? —Le temblaba la voz. Su hermana reaccionó y le abrazó la cintura.

—Oye… —dijo Andrea. Habían estado hablando de miedos a serpientes, ratas y otra cantidad y variedad de insectos, sin meterse en asuntos más escabrosos como los del presente que los acechaba. El por qué de aquello era claro. Todos le tenían miedo a los caminantes, todos temían convertirse en uno de ellos, a todos los acosaba la pesadilla de ver a un ser querido siendo mordido sin un destino aparente de salvación. Por eso, eso era una verdad comunitaria y tácita, todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon a T-Dog decir…

—No, no me da miedo convertirme en uno de ellos.

El silencio los rodeó de repente. Probablemente T-Dog no mentía, seguramente algo de eso tenía que ver con que no tenía a ningún ser querido a quien ver transformado y, a lo mejor, era demasiado temprano como para que alguno de ellos se sienta mal si a él le sucedía algo. Glenn pensó en eso y no estaba de acuerdo con esas suposiciones.

—A mi sí —dijo para romper la tensión. —Creo que no soportaría ver a ninguno de ustedes de esa forma… —se confesó.

Amy asintió.

—Lo mismo pienso yo —dijo mirando a su hermana.

Nadie habló después de eso y uno a uno se fueron, cada uno a dormir a sus lugares correspondientes. Cuando el fuego estaba a punto de consumirse, los únicos que quedaban en pie eran Amy, Andrea y Glenn.

—Me pareció muy tierno lo que dijiste, Glenn —le dijo Amy mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró Glenn poniéndose de pie. —Creo que debo irme ya…

Estaba a punto de saludarlas con un beso cuando Andrea lo detuvo.

—Un momento… ¿ustedes le creyeron a T-Dog? —Esperó un momento a ver si alguno respondía pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta miradas confundidas. —Quiero decir… cuando dijo que no le tenía miedo a _nada_. Ni fantasmas, ni alienígenas, ni jeringas, ni a mamíferos roedores…

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —inquirió su hermana mirándola con suspicacia. Glenn se sintió excluido.

—Ha dicho Dale que hoy es dieciséis de octubre… faltan quince días para Halloween… no sé… ¿no los hace pensar en algo?

* * *

><p>Tras horas de planeación, decidieron que emularían a los personajes del libro de Stephen King para asustar a T-Dog. Asumieron que como éste continuaba leyéndolo por la noche, solo, en el interior de su tienda de campaña, estaría con los sucesos de la historia a flor de piel y al ver a los personajes y todo lo demás que habían planeado, se mearía en los pantalones a la primera de cambios.<p>

Su mayor ventaja consistía en que en los días subsiguientes les tocaba al menos a dos de ellos ser parte de los grupos que ingresaban a la ciudad en busca de provisiones. Una fracción de cada viaje lo dedicaban a encontrar herramientas que los ayuden a llevar a cabo su macabro plan. Ese día en especial iban a registrar una guardería de niños.

Se metieron en la edificación con linterna en mano y la cabeza viajando a mil kilómetros por ahora. Los corazones, acelerados, amenazaban con hacerse oír entre las sucias paredes de los cuartos apenas iluminados por ellos. Glenn trastabilló y casi pierde por completo el equilibro. Andrea lo agarró por la camiseta e impidió que no cayera el suelo, atrayendo compañías. Caminaron por los pasillos y se toparon con todo tipo de objetos. Salitas de niños pequeños repletas de juguetes. Unos especialmente grandes les llamaron la atención.

Se aseguraron de que Shane estuviera lo suficientemente distraído, tomaron a los bebotes y los examinaron con ojo clínico.

—Creo que estos podrían pasar perfectamente por los médicos calvos y bajitos… ¿Tú qué dices?

Andrea sonrió de medio lado, admirando las figuras.

—Creo que son perfectos… T-Dog va a cagarse en los pantalones cuando los vea.

—Creo que ahí entraría la risa maléfica… —bromeó Glenn.

Tomaron algunas telas que había por allí y se las guardaron en las mochilas. Agujas e hilos. Sabían que aquello no eran precisamente provisiones necesarias, pero luego se las verían con Shane y los demás. Aquello era su prioridad, por ahora. Siguieron buscando elementos más útiles, pero lo cierto fue que no había mucho. Unas latas de conserva por aquí y por allá y algún que otro libro de cuentos infantil que pudiera servir para avivar el fuego por la noche los dejó más que satisfechos. Encontraron a Shane y a Morales en la entrada y, tras comprobar que todos estaban ilesos, Glenn se asomó para asegurarse de que el camino al auto estuviera despejado.

Unos caminantes se disponían alrededor de la carnada que les habían dejado pero la mayoría ya estaba de camino al negocio de comida rápida abandonado de la otra esquina, cuyo carrito de entregas a domicilio había sido derribado y cuya alarma sonaba como loca. Corrieron, de a uno, hasta el auto y una vez que estuvieron todos dentro, sanos y salvos, Shane arrancó rumbo al campamento.

Una vez allí, se les unió Amy y se metieron en la caravana de Dale para poner en marcha su plan. Llamaron a Carol y le dijeron que ya tenían todo, le volvieron a agradecer por ayudarlos y le ordenaron en la mesa las telas, las agujas y el hilo. Carol le tomó las medidas a los muñecos mientras le explica a Sophia cómo hacerlo. Una vez hecho eso, escondieron a los bebés gigantes en uno de los armarios, el único que estaba medianamente vacío.

Glenn hizo un gesto malévolo que hizo reír a Andrea y a Sophia y se restregó las palmas de las manos.

—Esto va a estar mejor de lo que pensábamos… —anunció. —Lo sé. Lo sabes. Lo sabemos

—Me dan miedo, chicos, en serio… —aseguró Carol calibrando la máquina de coser.

Amy, Andrea y Glenn no pudieron hacer otra cosa que chocar los cinco con Sophia y sonreír orgullosos.

* * *

><p>Andrea apartó a Shane para charlar. Glenn y Amy la vieron irse con interés, deseando que logre convencerlo. Necesitaban salir de expedición los tres juntos, para poder preparar todo el asunto de T-Dog. Glenn había hallado en la cercanía de un dispensador de alimentos, a unos dos kilómetros del campamento, una abandonada vivienda que había sido adaptada al nuevo mundo con blindado en las ventanas y múltiples cerraduras manuales. Estaba limpia de caminantes cuando la encontró, el lugar era extremadamente oscuro y alrededor una cerca de alambre protegía los jardines. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio la casa y eso hizo que se pregunte si allí vivía alguna de esas familias estadounidenses <em>demasiado<em> precavidas.

—A veces creo que Andrea se siente un poco atraída por Shane —soltó Amy con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sólo le está pidiendo que nos deje ir. Necesitamos algún abrigo para la noche. En la casa hay varios cubrecamas que podemos usar —explicó Glenn. —Además, le está diciendo que tú tienes muchas ganas de ir. ¿La ves? Te está señalando —rió. —Recuerda que debatimos y estamos de acuerdo en que todos tenemos que colaborar en todo lo que sea posible, y debemos aprender los pequeños trucos que nos ayuden a ayudarnos.

Amy lo escuchaba atentamente y sonreía, exactamente como lo hacía Andrea con Shane. Glenn notó esto y sonrió internamente.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se acercó T-Dog.

—Tenemos que salir a buscar algunas cositas…

—¿Necesitas algo? —resumió Amy. No hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a Glenn, de hecho, apenas habían compartido tiempo juntos, siempre estaba T-Dog o Andrea de por medio, pero ya podía afirmar con seguridad que guardar secretos no era lo suyo. Las caras de espanto que colocaba cuando ella o Andrea decían algo demasiado femenino o cuando conversaban de otro integrante del grupo… Glenn casi siempre se levantaba o se ponía a jugar con la gorra, intentando no escuchar.

T-Dog reflexionó un momento, intentando recordar algo.

—No… no… Tengo todo lo que necesito. De verdad —dijo convencido y sonrió antes de irse rumbo al puesto de vigilancia de Dale.

—¿Tengo _todo_ lo que _necesito_? —citó Glenn, preocupado.

Amy arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Glenn tragó saliva.

—Creo que lo sabe.

—¡Glenn! —Amy no pudo contener la risa.

—¿Qué? Tú lo viste… "tengo todo", sabe que tenemos que ir a "por algo" —explicó haciendo los gestos de las comillas.

Amy negó y lo apartó hacia un lado, abrazándolo por detrás, Andrea ya venía en camino hacia ellos.

—Tranquilo… Estás persiguiéndote.

—Ya está. Prepárense. Nos vamos —anunció Andrea.

Shane la observó irse hacia el grupo, luchando contra la necesidad de depositar sus ojos en ciertas partes salientes de su cuerpo. Carl lo esperaba para ir a cazar ranas y no quería demorarse demasiado.

* * *

><p>—Estamos aquí —anunció Glenn mirando hacia atrás. Amy descansaba en el asiento trasero y Andrea tocaba, nerviosa, la guantera. —Vamos, ¿qué pasa?<p>

—Ayer no dormimos bien. Nos despertamos las dos a la madrugada.

—Estaba oscurísimo —dijo Amy refregándose los ojos.

Los ojos de Glenn se abrieron de par en par, preocupado.

—Yo también —dijo con la mano en el pecho.

—No significa nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Amy incorporándose.

Andrea arrugó las cejas. Glenn se rascó una barba incipiente.

—Oye… te queda bien —comentó Andrea.

—Gracias —respondió mirando el piso del coche. —Vengan, salgamos.

Abrieron las tres puertas al mismo tiempo, se cargaron las mochilas y salieron del auto. Cerraron las puertas con suavidad. Había algunos caminantes alrededor de algunos árboles y varios intentando demoler la valla de la casa.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Andrea tomando un hacha. —Pero te voy a necesitar, Glenn. Toma esto.

Glenn tomó el hacha y le pasó a Andrea uno de los caños de metal que encontraron con Shane en una ferretería. Casi se llevan de allí más que posibles armas, aparentemente era un negocio familiar y la familia, aún unida, se había quedado custodiando el lugar… Hubiera sido de lo más normal si no fuera porque todos estaban muertos, en realidad.

—Amy, ven conmigo —la invitó Andrea y le indicó con la mano que se colocara detrás de ella.

Le mostró cómo hundir el caño en la cabeza de los caminantes, aprovechando que están distraídos intentando meterse en la casa o enganchados en la misma cerca. Amy se ponía muy nerviosa cuando los veía en grandes cantidades, por suerte, en este caso, eran unos pocos, por lo que pudo aguantar la lección sin distraerse.

Una vez que Glenn terminó con su lado, se deshizo de un par que había notado el auto y habían abandonado los árboles para acercarse hasta ellos.

—¿Qué será lo que sacan de los troncos? —preguntó mirándolos con curiosidad. Andrea remató el último caminante que quedaba y también miró hacia allí.

—¿Será savia? No estoy segura… ¿Por qué no te acercas? —bromeó limpiándole algunas gotas de sangre de la cara.

—Ni muerto —siguió Glenn la broma. Amy sonrió. —Vamos. Quiero mostrarles la casa del terror.

Un cable de cobre aseguraba la entrada a la casa. Glenn lo sacó con maestría, puesto que él mismo lo había colocado, abrió y las dejó pasar, antes de enroscarlo de nuevo. Las guió por un camino de piedras hundidas hasta la entrada principal y les mostró los múltiples cerrojos que tenía. Las chicas contaron seis.

—Seis, seis, seis —se rió Andrea. —¿Todos se abren?

—Sí —respondió Glenn y les mostró.

—Deberíamos acercar el auto a la entrada —comentó Amy preocupada. Estaba imaginando cómo sería irse de allí si tardaban un poco más de lo debido y se hacía de noche.

—¿Qué dices, Glenn? —preguntó Andrea. —¿Aparecen bichos o sólo se acumulan en la noche?

—Creo que aparecerán uno o dos… nada de qué preocuparse. Es un sitio muy alejado y no hay nada que los atraiga, si te digo la verdad.

—Deberíamos venir a vivir aquí entonces.

Amy los miró a los ojos buscando aprobación. Andrea se acarició la nuca y Glenn se quedó pensando con la boca retirada hacia un lateral de la cara.

—Lo que deberíamos hacer es concentrarnos en esto… —comenzó Andrea. —Primero veamos el lugar. Amy, ¿puedes buscar las frazadas que dice Glenn? Tú, Glenn, dile dónde están y me muestras la casa. Podríamos hacer un mapa para mostrarles a todos, cuando terminemos lo de T-Dog. Lo que sucede es que si preparamos el susto a T… no podemos promocionar la casa como lugar para vivir. No las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. ¿Se entiende? Además sería poco serio —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé… —dijo derrotada Amy. —Me pareció…

—Tienes que ir al primer piso. Allí hay varias habitaciones. En los armarios hay ropa de cama. Toma las mochilas —le explicó Glenn rápidamente. —Toma… —Se sacó la suya y se la dio y Andrea hizo lo mismo. Luego entró en la casa seguido con Andrea detrás.

Amy se quedó un momento en la entrada, observando el claro del bosque alrededor de la edificación. Limpio. Arriba, cielo despejado. ¿Y si no hacían lo de T-Dog? ¿Y si le decían al grupo que habían encontrado un lugar en el cual asentarse? La idea sonaba perfecta en su cabeza. Se abrazó a sí misma, un viento suave le recorrió la espalda. ¿Por qué no se quedaban allí y armaban un hogar? Quietud… Tranquilidad… Una antigua vida que no había olvidado y aún extrañaba.

Entró en la casa con las mochilas al hombro y una nueva esperanza. Subió la escalera lentamente, disfrutando el orden de los muebles y las pertenencias de la familia, sintiendo la firmeza de cada peldaño y cómo sería bajar de allí todas las mañanas y caminar luego a la cocina donde Andrea la esperaría con el desayuno. Vivir en Florida con Andrea…

—Estos sillones son los más cómodos del universo mundial…

—¿Universo mundial?

Amy bajó la escalera sonriente. —¿Universo mundial?

—Yo que sé… —dijo Glenn estirando las piernas.

—¿Qué hacen allí acostados? —preguntó Amy riéndose.

—Te esperábamos.

—Quedamos agotados por el tour.

—Ya tomé las cosas de la baulera. Pongamos manos a la obra. Allí están los doctores —dijo señalando el sillón individual, donde los tres pequeños muñecos sonreían con dientes podridos y ojos desorbitados.

* * *

><p>—Han llegado tarde —sonrió Shane de medio lado.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos estás controlando? —preguntó Andrea.

—No… pero aún así… —decía Shane acercándose cada vez más y tomando un tiempo considerable entre palabra y palabra —estaba preocupado. Nos quedamos con poco recurso humano sin ti.

Lori carraspeó y continuó peinando a Carl. Andrea arqueó una ceja y prosiguió a mirar a Shane con curiosidad. Él hizo un indicio de que no le hiciera caso y continuó examinando las mantas.

—Buen trabajo.

—¿Qué harás para Halloween, Shane? —preguntó Andrea sacándolo de tema.

—¿Halloween? —preguntó él desconcertado. —¿En serio?

—Creo que te está invitando a salir —observó Lori desde la distancia.

Shane se movió nervioso en su lugar y Andrea no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—No… —dijo rápidamente. —Me refería a si hay algo planeado. Tú sabes. O nos quedaremos aquí —le explicó directamente.

Shane observó cómo Lori se ponía de pie y se iba de allí, antes de volver a dirigirse a Andrea.

Se acarició el cuello y miró hacia un costado.

—Bueno… podríamos quedarnos aquí o… —Andrea le acarició el hombro y le indicó con la cabeza hacia donde se había ido Lori. —Podrían hacer lo que quieran ustedes. Mi auto estará disponible —dijo él, nervioso.

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos cenar y dormir en un lugar que Glenn ha encontrado. —Shane levantó una ceja, incrédulo. —Yo podría quedarme aquí a cuidar el campamento. No hay rastro de más personas en kilómetros y kilómetros. No sucederá nada. Y si sucede, podría controlarlo. O tengo la caravana de Dale, si necesito irme o esconderme de los raros, hasta que pasen, ya sabes.

—Bueno… un poco de tranquilidad les hará bien…

—Amy no ha dormido bien. Glenn tampoco —dijo para corroborar lo que Shane estaba afirmando.

—Tú tampoco —afirmó mirándole las ojeras. —Está bien. Irán. Pero yo me quedaré contigo para hacer guardia.

* * *

><p>La mañana del treinta y uno los encontró con todo listo. La camioneta y los dos autos ocupados enteramente por las familias que conformaban el grupo y los pequeños bolsos que se armaron para pasar un día tranquilos, alejados del ajetreo del campamento. Morales, Miranda y sus hijos Eliza y Louis, así como Carol, Ed y Sophia, estaban encantados por pasar una noche en familia. T-Dog estaba un poco renuente a ir, pero Glenn lo convenció, alegando que Amy y él eran como una familia para él. Lo que era cierto.<p>

Daryl y Merle llevaron a los niños en la camioneta y los demás se repartieron en los autos. Shane y Andrea vieron como dos padres orgullosos a todos irse felices e ilusionados, como si fuera una excursión de colegio.

—Míralos. Son unos pimpollos.

Andrea había resignado ver la reacción de T-Dog, para que éste no sospechara nada. Glenn ya estaba bastante inseguro de la efectividad del plan y de cuánto ignoraba T-Dog de todo lo que iba a suceder. Quedarse con Shane, de todos modos, no era para ella una opción tan mala. Lo cierto era que a medida que los días pasaban, más disfrutaba la compañía de éste, y más se interesaba por cómo se encargaba de proporcionarle al grupo el estado de bienestar que los prevendría de caer en una absoluta locura.

Shane, por otro lado, tenía la mente y el corazón ocupados por Lori y Carl, pero Andrea no era alguien con quien no disfrutara pasar tiempo. Se sentía un poco inseguro alrededor de ella, le despertaba impulsos que prefería retener, por respeto a la relación que estaba desarrollando con Lori, pero que era atractiva lo era y él no era de piedra y… estaban solos.

—Nuestros pequeños han crecido. Es hora de olvidar este nido vacío y seguir por nuestra cuenta —bromeó y le apretó el hombro, aunque al instante se dio cuenta de que lo dicho podría ser interpretado de forma un poco rara por Andrea.

—Lo sé —dijo ella y simuló limpiarse una lágrima de cada ojo. A continuación lo rodeó con el brazo y miró hacia el camino marcado por los vehículos. —Ven —anunció señalando la casa rodante. —Quiero hablarte un poco más de la casa que ha encontrado Glenn…

* * *

><p>Esa vez no tardaron nada en limpiar la verja de caminantes.<p>

Para sorpresa de Amy, había acumulada la misma cantidad de indeseables que cada vez que visitaron la casa para asegurarse de que todo estuviera preparado. Glenn, más confiado que siempre, le sonrió y la miró confirmando su tranquilidad. Parecía ser un lugar más que seguro. Más que confortable. De verdad habitable.

Estacionaron los coches y la camioneta cerca de la valla y Morales y T-Dog se quedaron fuera preparando una barbacoa. Daryl los ayudó a salpimentar los conejos y Merle y Jim se ocuparon de comprobar que el alambre que los rodeaba fuera seguro en toda su extensión. Dale revoloteaba por todos lados, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran a salvo.

Glenn y Amy entraron y les mostraron a los niños y a Carol y a Miranda las habitaciones y los juegos de mesa que habían encontrado. En seguida, Carl, Louis, Eliza y Sophia se sentaron con sus madres para jugar al Monopoly, antes de que se vaya la luz. Había velas preparadas pero preferían usarlas para el momento de acomodarse para irse a dormir. Luego, subieron al tercer piso, destino que habían elegido para montar la casa del terror de T-Dog.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó Amy mientras acomodaban a Cloto.

—Espero que sí… —Glenn suspiró. —Seguro que sí… Imagínalo. Ahí, de pie, tan inocente… no sabe lo que le espera.

Sacaron una mesa del garaje y almorzaron juntos en el patio delantero. El humo había atraído algunos caminantes que Morales se encargó de matar a través del alambrado. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron sentados haciendo un poco de sobremesa. Todos estaban muy relajados y animados, contentos.

Por la tarde, una partida de póker se apoderó de la cocina y una charla animada femenina, con té de por medio, se adueñó de los sillones que Glenn declaró ser lo más cómodo del _universo mundial_.

Alrededor de las ocho, cenaron lo que había sobrado y ya a eso de las diez estaban todos en sus respectivos dormitorios, asignados astutamente por Glenn y Amy. Daryl y Merle acamparon en el jardín. La familia Morales se quedó en el dormitorio principal y la familia Peletier en lo que parecía ser de huéspedes, pues también poseía una cama matrimonial. Jim y Dale en cuartos individuales y Glenn y Amy en uno para dos. A T-Dog, el tercer piso.

—Quédate con nosotros, T. No dormiremos hasta tarde —lo invitó Amy.

T-Dog accedió y se quedó con ellos, compartiendo los caramelos que habían quedado del festejo de cumpleaños de Glenn.

—Cuando dije que no me daba miedo ver a alguno de ustedes, ya saben, transformado…

—Lo sé —dijo Amy cubriéndole una mano con las suyas.

—Bien… creo que me iré a dormir ya —anunció sobándose los ojos.

—Que descanses… —lo saludó Glenn metiéndose en la cama. Utilizando toda su fuerza para no reírse de forma anticipada.

—Buenas noches.

T-Dog les sonrió y los saludó con la mano, antes de perderse por el pasillo. Glenn y Amy se quedaron inmóviles en sus camas por unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidieron que era momento de comenzar a actuar. Tomaron los trajes que habían preparado y estaban concentrados en vestirse cuando escucharon golpecitos en la puerta.

Amy arrugó la nariz.

—¿Quién será?

Glenn la miró y se dispuso a abrir. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando no vio a nadie.

—Será el viento…

Terminaron de cambiarse y recorrieron sigilosos el camino hacia el cuarto de T-Dog, sin notar las huellas pequeñas que había en la escalera y en los pasillos.

Como era de esperarse, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Glenn aplicó su talento para abrir la puerta haciendo el menor ruido. Oscuro como estaba, con los ronquidos de T-Dog como invitación, entraron y quitaron los muñecos del ropero, los dispusieron alrededor de la cama, en posiciones que pareciera que tuvieran la intención de despertarlo y se acercaron a la llave de luz.

Contaron hasta tres y encendieron, esperando la reacción de T-Dog cuando se percate de sus visitantes.

Ésta no tardó en llegar…

—¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

La cara de T-Dog fue un poema que ni Glenn ni Amy olvidarán alguna vez. Las manos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas dobladas como indio tras la súbita incorporación en la cama sería un gesto que imitarían en su presencia más de una vez en los sucesivos días.

—¡Me caguen Láquesis! —gritó T-Dog antes de comenzar a reírse.

—¡Feliz Halloween! —dijo Amy antes de abrazarlo.

—Era extremadamente necesario —compartió Glenn acercándose. Se quedaron sentados en la cama riendo y admirando a los muñecos antes de decidir volver a la habitación doble a dormir los tres juntos. T-Dog tomó el colchón y se llevó a rastras, quitaron los que había en las camas y los pusieron en el suelo a modo de fiesta de piyamas. Charlaron animadamente hasta quedarse dormidos. Tranquilos. En paz.

Alrededor de las tres, los mismos golpecitos resonaron en la puerta. Amy fue la primera en despertar.

—Glenn…

El susodicho se giró y se rascó la nariz.

—Glenn… T…

Los golpecitos se intensificaron.

—T-Dog… T…. —decía Amy y le movía la espalda. —¡Glenn!

Arañazos cortos se entremezclaban con los golpes, hasta que la puerta se abrió un poco.

—¿¡Cómo ha sucedido eso!?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó T-Dog levantándose.

—La puerta se abrió —explicó Amy desde debajo de la sábana. —¡La puerta se abrió!

—¡¿Qué?!

Glenn se puso de pie, con la sábana enroscada a su alrededor y caminó hacia la puerta.

La luz del pasillo se encendió de repente y como un relámpago iluminó la presencia de los tres muñecos.

—¿Cloto… Láquesis… Atropos? —Glenn se quedó duro mirando el panorama. —¡AAAHHHH! —gritó y se metió en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se calmó a sí mismo y volvió a abrirla, para comprobar que no había nadie allí, una vez más.

—Glenn…

—¡¿Qué carajos?!

Amy y Glenn se miraron, estupefactos, y luego miraron a T-Dog.

—Tú tienes algo que ver… ¿con esto?

—¿Con qué? —preguntó T-Dog comiéndose el último caramelo.

Glenn tragó saliva.

—Esto.

Abrió la puerta y un camino hecho de huellas pequeñas se veía en la entrada de la habitación y a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

T-Dog alzó los hombros y se colocó en posición erecta, orgulloso.

—Tal vez… —dijo soplándose las uñas y a continuación comenzó a reír atropelladamente.

—Creo que ya no le temo a las arañas… —dijo Glenn, tragando saliva. —Ahora te tengo miedo a ti.


End file.
